


You Ruined Cavetown for Me

by wyvryn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvryn/pseuds/wyvryn
Summary: A cold and empty bed. It was once warm, though.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	You Ruined Cavetown for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless vent fic ✨

A cold and empty bed.   
It was once warm, though. Warm with the body of another boy, a radiant smile plastered on his face as you hovered above him. A leg between his thighs, a hand gently cupping his cheeks. You could make out every freckle scattered across his cocoa-flushed cheeks. Your thumb brushed back and forth, as if to comfort him. His half-lidded eyes were kind, the deep green sea almost seemed to swirl. 

And you heard it in the background. The chords, the melody. Soft guitar plucks and strums and the chime of a music box. Time seemed to stop as you listened to the lyrics ring out across your room. 

And then Jake English kissed you. 

It felt soft. A little awkward nonetheless as you tried to find your positions, his overbite jamming into your lip. You let out a wince, and he was apologizing profusely, clasping your face as your own hand pressed against your throbbing lip. You nodded in forgiveness, and he smiled. Smiled in the way that made it feel like everything would be okay. The sides of his mouth perked up, eyebrows furrowed. His glasses were crooked and a little foggy, but it added to his warm visage. 

“You remind me of sunshine”. 

You don’t know what came over you to say that. God, it was cheesy and dumb. You saw his mouth part, face going slack. God, he probably thought it was dorky. 

But instead of laughing or mocking you, he chuckled.   
“You do too”. 

And once again, your lips pressed together as your record player spun. 

But that was a year ago. And this is now. Now that boy is different, and you became too much to handle. Now you’re just a distant memory of a fling to a boy you thought you’d be with for years. A person you imagined proposing to. You’d imagine living with him and waking up to his face and his tea every morning as the snow fell, getting high on the roof of a trailer.   
You wanted to go on a road trip with him, carving your initials into trees as you went. He promised you so much. You wanted to see the world with him. But you’re too much. You were too clingy. You drove him away. And he broke your trust. 

He realized he could do better. 

He ruined Cavetown for you. 

Your bed was cold.


End file.
